


le melin, hiril nin

by cathymee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathymee/pseuds/cathymee
Summary: Exploring scars.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins
Kudos: 40





	le melin, hiril nin

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to do titles 🥺👉👈
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters and places mentioned in this fanfiction were made by Tolkien himself, and were merely borrowed for the sole purpose of entertainment.

It was Frodo. It was the Hobbit who had walked up to Bree with his companions while the rain poured outside and made his black curls stick to his forehead and frame his lovely face. The blue eyes looked up to him as he revealed the broken Narsil, and now they looked up to him again as Aragorn caressed his body, not trying to seek pleasure, but to explore, finding his scars, and Frodo does the same. He left trails of kisses upon his left shoulder, his neck, and his chest, and ended it with a kiss on Frodo's lips.


End file.
